


One Bed, One Bath

by etmuse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bed, One Bath

Blaine can’t sleep. He keeps glancing at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand, one of the few possessions not yet tucked into a box, or a suitcase. Can’t help but count down the hours as the numbers tick over.

Seven hours until they leave. Six.

Definitely less than twenty hours until he’s there. Even if they hit traffic.

Part of him still can’t believe it’s happening. After the last year of waiting, the months of debate with his parents, they’re actually doing this.

By tomorrow, it will be real.

A New York apartment. One bed. One bath. En-suite boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This was basically just written so I could use the ridiculous phrase 'en-suite boyfriend' that my brain came up with 2 nights ago. I hope it was enjoyable anyway!


End file.
